


Lips of an Angel

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Tragedies in Love Triangles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: He’s been with Sakura for three years now. He should be happy. Being able to be with someone for so long. Yet he can’t help but remember the blonde with lips of an angel. (lol cheesy way to incorporate the title into my summary)





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by Lips of an Angel by Hinder.  
> Also I got a little trouble writing the story so I’m doing that old style in song!fic where fics included the lyrics in the story. I used to remember how popular those were. There was a moment that I hated them. When I finally started to like them, people stop writing them. I don’t know why people stop. (Was it because of copyright???) Anyway I’m bringing it back.

The room felt a little warmed and everything was brightly colored. Sasuke looks around, wondering where he is. All he can tell is that he’s in a bedroom, but not his own. Then he noticed a heavy pressure on his chest. He looks down and sees a blonde girl that he just so happen to be cuddling with. Blonde hair moves to the side as she tilts her head up and reveals a familiar face that he just couldn’t really recall her name at the moment.

She smiles at him. He stares at her pink luscious lips as it move to sweetly call out, “Sasuke.” Her voice was melodious to his ears. She starts to repeat his name, almost like she was singing. She lift herself up from her position and crawls up to his head. Her lips were soon getting closer and closer to his face, till they were just millimeters from his own lips. Light blue eyes stares into his eyes, maybe trying to peer into his soul.

Not being able to withstand the intensity of the stare anymore, Sasuke closes his eyes and brings their lips together. He imagines this what it would be like to kiss an angel.

Except he feels nothing against his lips. Immediately he opens his eyes and the brightly colored world vanishes into the dark.

 

_It was all just a dream._

 

Sadness engulf him.

He turns his head onto the side. In the very dark room, he soon spot a pink hair on the pillow nexts to his own. The sadness within him was quickly being half replace by guilt.

Sasuke turns back his head toward the ceiling again and lies on the bed. Trying to remove all the sadness and guilt he feels now. It doesn’t work so he tries to think about something else to distract himself. Like what he plans for the day.

_Oh, it's me and Sakura's anniversary. I wonder what time is it?_

Sasuke turn to look at the red flashing numbers on the alarm clock that showed it was 5:12 am.

_I guess I can make Sakura breakfast in bed._

He slowly slips out of bed to not disturb Sakura in the bed and puts on his black cute kitty slipper. He quietly leaves the room without a sound, goes down stair, and heads toward the kitchen. He washes his hands and looks for a apron to wear.

_Damn it, I told Sakura to get some manlier apron._

He sighs, then grabs the pink frilly hello kitty apron and puts it on. He rolls up his silk pajamas and starts to prepare breakfast.

An hour later of cooking...

Right before he heads up to the room, Sasuke gets two glass cup and pour some orange juice in them. Then he places them on the tray with the rest of the breakfast.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, that card I got her!_

Quickly he grabs the card, place it in the tray, and runs up the stairs.

_Ah shit, Sakura is about to wake up now._

He reaches the last step and makes it through the doorway before Sakura started to stir.

He places the breakfast tray on a drawer near the bed. He then sits on the bed next to Sakura and gently rubs her shoulder while softly telling her, “Sakura, wake up. I have a surprise for you.”

“Hm, ah Sasuke,” Sakura opens her forest green eyes and uses the back of her hand to rub them so she could see clearly. “Wow, thank you Sasuke for breakfast.”

She takes the tray from the drawer and puts it on her lap. There was a card on the top left corner of the tray. She picks the card up and looks at the cover. It's was a pink card that says  Happy Anniversary  with a rose under it. With a smile, she opens the card and reads the message in the inside.

 

Dear Sakura, 

It's been three years now that we been together. I want to thank you for all these wonderful moments by spending the day with you. Let me treat you out today by taking you to wherever and whatever you want to do (With no complaints). 

Love, 

Sasuke 

 

“Aw that's so sweet of you Sasuke.” Sakura tells him, placing the card on her stand. “Why don't we eat the food you made and also decide what to do for the day?” Her eyes hungrily eyeing the heart shape pancakes Sasuke made for her.

Sasuke agreeingly hns at her.

They both start eating and talking about what they plan to do for the rest of the day.

After eating, they both went to shower to get ready for the day.

Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue polo shirt with khaki pants.

Sakura was in a light pink dress.

“Okay Sasuke, lets go to the mall to buys some clothes.” Sakura says happily. And Sasuke just follows her like an obedient puppy. They spent about three hours at the mall before Sakura calls it a day. It was 12-something so they figure they could go eat lunch at a cafe. During their lunch they both talked about what they should do afterwards and they figure they can go watch a movie then go eat dinner. Once they were done with the movie and dinner they started on heading home. Sakura went to shower first. Sasuke waited till Sakura was done and got in the shower. When he was done, he saw Sakura in her nightgown on the bed reading. Sakura looks up to see him, closes her book and place it on the stand that was next to her side.

“This day was so wonderful Sasuke.” Sakura gives him the biggest smile she could manage. “But I’m so tired now so I’m going to go sleep now. Good night. I love you” She lays down on the pillow and pulls the cover over herself.

“Good night Sakura. I love you too,” Sasuke softly says. Then he kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

An uneasy feeling never leaving Sasuke.

 

Sasuke starts heading towards his office. He wanted to prepared himself for tomorrow's work, especially with what he probably missed from today. He opens the door and goes to his desk. He sits down and open his laptop. He goes to his email and start opening the all the new emails he received in his absence.

Sasuke does this for two hours straight.

There’s a small ache in the back of his neck. He brings a hand to his neck to give it a small rub it. Checking the time, he see that it will be soon midnight. He should go to sleep now.

As he shuts down his laptop, the phone rings in the room. Sasuke first thought he was hearing things, but the phone rings again and again and again. _Who would call so late?_ He glances at the caller id.

 

**_~Honey, why are you calling me so late?_ **

**_It's kinda hard to talk right now~_ **

 

He couldn’t believe what he just read so he wipes his eyes of the sleepy sand and reads the caller id again.

Naruto 

His heart skip a beat. How long has it been since he had heard Naruto’s voice? Hesitantly he reaches for the phone. Almost at its last rings, Sasuke quickly grabs the phone.

“Hello,” he says into the phone. Heart pounding through his chest and head. Was there a reason she called today of all days?

He then hears sniffling on the other end. It sounded like Naruto had been crying for a while now. He could never forget how Naruto sound like when she was crying, the sound was ingrained in him.

 

**_~Honey, why are you crying, is everything alright?_ **

**_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well, my girl's in the next room~_ **

 

“Naruto, are you okay?” He whispers. He hope Sakura was asleep. But just in case, he was going to try to be quiet. He didn’t need Sakura knowing that he still had any ties with Naruto still. ****__  
  


**_~Sometimes I wish she was you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I guess we never really moved on~_ **

 

“ _Sniff_ Sasuke _sniff_.” Once he heard Naruto’s voice, it hit him. She was the blonde girl he had been dreaming of. He felt a tug at his heart.

 

 **_~It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ ** ****__  
**_It sounds so sweet_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Coming from the lips of an angel~_**

 

He miss hearing her say his name. He missed her.

“ _Sniff sniff_ I’m not really sure why I called you. _Sniff_ I guess old habits die hard.” Naruto tells him. He hears rustling and then nose blowing.

 

 **_~Hearing those words - it makes me weak_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I never wanna say goodbye~_ **

 

“I’m no sure why I keep going back to this. I’m sorry Sasuke. I need to stop. Good-” Sasuke can feel her hanging up, but he wasn’t ready for this to end.

“No wait! Naruto!” He whisper loudly. Another second he calls her name out again to make sure she was still there.

“I just… We shouldn’t be doing this anymore Sasuke.” His heart clenches at that thought of ending their bond.

 

 _~It's funny that you're calling me tonight_ __  
_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_ _  
_ _And does he know you're talking to me?~_

 

“I know Naruto. I know.” He was with Sakura now. He should be happy. And Naruto. She was with someone else. Did the other guy know Naruto was calling him at this time?

“Just tell me why are you crying?” Sasuke pleads to Naruto.

“I just… I don’t really know. It's not really important. _[Silence]_ You know I dreamed of you last night.” Naruto giggles.

“Oh yeah. What was it about?” Sasuke really wanted to know what could she be dreaming about with him.

“I don’t really remember much. We were together. And we were happy.” Sasuke swears he can her smiling.

“That sounds like a good dream. I actually dreamt something like that too last night.” But Sasuke remembers every single second of his dream. How could he forget any moment that had Naruto?

Naruto then gives an empty laugh. It still sounded beautiful to Sasuke. “It seems like it was fate for me to call tonight I guess.”

Things got quiet again between them.

“I’m so tired of doing this Sasuke.” Her voice all drained out. “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t keep leaning on you. Yesterday was your anniversary with Sakura and you weren’t even with her to the end.” How did she know about his anniversary?

“I think that dream we had. It was telling us that we had our good times. But then we wake up and real life is waiting for us. And in our real lives, we aren’t together anymore.” Water stings Sasuke eyes. He even feels a single tear slip between his eyelashes and roll down his cheek.

 

 **_~And I never wanna say goodbye_ ** ****__  
**_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_With the lips of an angel~_**

 

“This doesn’t have to be the end.” He quickly replies. Sasuke doesn’t want to this to be the end. He wish this could be forever.

“Let's get back together. This doesn’t ever have to end.” He so hopeful but he knows the truth. He knows their lives are too different. Especially now.

“If I could, I think I would still say no. Sasuke, you help me so much and I’ll never forget it. But I’m not what you really need. You said that yourself. I’m not for you. Goodbye Sasuke. I love you.” “Nar-” And then there was a click and the sound of the end of a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a trilogy I am writing. I call this series Tragedy in Love Triangles. I have completed one of the other story for this and started the other on the other story. So it shouldn’t be too long now for the next story to be posted.  
> Also I feel like I should add that this is actually the ending. In the trilogy, I will be going backward so you will find out the beginning of this tragedy later on. As for how this ended, Sasuke and Naruto both grow up and die with regrets of what could have been their lives if they were still in each other lives. (It could have been better or worse, but will never know).  
> Also to those who read my other stories. Sorry, I'll try to update them before this month ends.


End file.
